villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dogadon
Dogadon is the second and fifth boss in Donkey Kong 64. He is fought by Diddy Kong in Angry Aztec, the second level of the game, and by Chunky Kong in Fungi Forest, the fifth level of the game. Appearance Dogadon is an orange and black dragon, giant in comparison to any of the Kongs. He has four legs with three claws on the end of each one, a long arrowhead tail with spikes lining it and his spine, and dragonfly-like wings. First Battle When Diddy enters the gate to the boss battle, he will find himself in a subterranean cavern, on a large, square platform high above a sea of lava. After looking around for a few moments, he spots a dragonfly. He leaps in the air and squashes it, stomping on it when it twitches. A moment later, a humming sound is heard behind Diddy, who turns to see a furious Dogadon roar at him, the sound coming from his vibrating wings. Diddy reacts in fright, Dogadon flies back to the air behind one corner of the platform, and the battle begins. Once Dogadon is defeated, he falls into the lava, leaving the second key behind on the platform. Strategy Dogadon will hover at the corners of the arena and spit fireballs, always aiming at Diddy. After a set number of shots, he will land and then issue a verbal insult of some sort. This is Diddy's chance; by grabbing the TNT barrel from the pad in the center of the arena and throwing it at Dogadon, the dragon will be hurt and will fall into the lava. Immediately afterwards, he shoots back up into the air, spins around to put out the flames on his body, and resumes his onslaught. Dogadon is defeated when Diddy hits him three times. Second Battle Chunky finds himself in the same arena upon entering the boss gate in Fungi Forest, and he looks around nervously while Dogadon appears behind him, slowly crawling up from the lava onto the platform and immediately behind Chunky. When the Kong turns around, he makes a brief attempt to grovel, which Dogadon evidently spurns before the battle begins. Once he's defeated, he is flung against a wall of the cavern, and makes a brief attempt to regain air before shrieking, glowing, and plunging into the lava. He surfaces one last time, slowly burning and sinking and cursing Chunky with his last few seconds above the magma before he disappears below the surface, and the fifth key appears on the platform. Strategy For the first part of the battle, the strategy is the same: using the TNT barrel in the center of the arena to hit Dogadon when he lands to insult Chunky. However, he's tougher this time, adding shockwaves and an unavoidable flame attack to his arsenal. After taking three hits, the battle takes a new turn: Dogadon slams on the platform three times, causing it to sink and leaving Chunky a mere 100 seconds to defeat the dragon before the platform sinks into the lava. At this point, when Dogadon lands after spitting fireballs, he must first be struck by the TNT barrel. Then, a Chunky Barrel will appear on the pad; entering the barrel will make Chunky grow, enabling him to hurt Dogadon with normal attacks. After taking enough hits from giant Chunky, Dogadon will be defeated. Report of Failure A cutscene shown when the Kongs enter Crystal Caves shows King K. Rool boldly pacing in his lair, stating that the Kongs would have no choice but to admit defeat when they tangled with his "fiery little pet." Dogadon slowly flies into the viewing area, and lands with his tail between his legs before he reports to his master of how horrible the battles have been for him. He then expresses a desire to lie down due to not feeling well, with the view shutting out as he speaks. Attacks *Fireball: Dogadon spits fireballs from his mouth that he always aims at the Kongs. *Shockwave: (Second battle only) Dogadon slams onto the platform, sending a red shockwave across it. *Wall of Fire: (Second battle only) Unleashing all of his power, Dogadon breathes a wall of fire, too wide and too tall to avoid. Navigation Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Dragons Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Game Bosses Category:Minion Category:Male